


To Fall in Love With You

by justpeachytea



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: F/M, someone tell me how to write ferris/cameron well please, the ot3 but mostly cam and sloane bc i love how they fit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeachytea/pseuds/justpeachytea
Summary: The famous and lovable ot3 of the cutest dorks Ferris, Sloane and Cameron but mostly centered around Cameron and Sloane’s origins of a relationship. Sloane as the main character.
Relationships: Cameron Frye/Sloane Peterson, Ferris Bueller/Cameron Frye/Sloane Peterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	To Fall in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you can enjoy this work, I’ve been keeping it to myself for ages but I thought i’d finally post it! Feel free to lmk how to incorporate Ferris more in their dynamic although Cameron is and will always 100% be my favorite.

it started after ferris got on that float. sloane, although heart pounding on her chest, aching for him to stay safe and not in trouble, walked off with cameron, where they both lamented about ferris’s antics. 

“he’s got everything figured out.” cameron said, eyes to the street, slouching, hands in his pockets. 

“who, ferris?” sloane asked, her voice rising in pitch as she raised her eyebrows. “yeah, i mean. you’re right.” she breathed, pushing her hair back from her face. “but who says you won’t? sure, he’s charming, but i do get worried about him sometimes. that he’ll crack. it’s either him or me.”

“you think i’m gonna go somewhere? yeah, where?” cameron scoffed. “i’ve got nothing on my mind, except that i’m so gddamn worried about everything. ferris, he’s my best friend, but gd, i wish i could be like him, just for a day. charming, not a care in the world. everything would just work out. no angry dad to come home to, no pressing thoughts that i don’t matter, just doting parents. a beautiful, caring girlfriend. something.” he let out a shaky sigh. “i’m sorry sloane. you shouldn’t have to listen to me.”

“i don’t mind. seriously, i really don’t. i understand. your life’s really hard. but you deserve to take it easy. and some girl’s gonna fall hard for you one day. it’ll happen. we’ve all got our time, cam. ferris’s is just right now, that’s all.” 

while the two walked, her hand brushed his, and it felt different than all the other times she casually touched cameron. a hug, a friendly kiss on the cheek, it never meant anything. this time, he felt soft. vulnerable, sweet. but, different somehow. like she wanted to just have his hand slip into hers. her heart leapt to her throat. her mind went fuzzy, like static. suddenly, cameron’s words felt far away, like she was at the bottom of a pool, sinking, and he was calling out to her. 

“sloane? sloane? you alright?” his blue eyes gazed worriedly at her face, brows furrowed. the picture was clearing up, his face less fuzzy. without thinking, her hands leapt to his face, and softly cupping his cheek with one hand, his neck with the other, she kissed him. her face softened, and his did too. she pulled him in closer, and as he began to kiss back, he became overcome with remorse, no longer shocked by the surprise of the force of her lips on his. he pulled away.  
he just kissed his best friends girlfriend. she was sorry too. 

“cam. please don’t tell ferris about this. i love him. i just need to figure some things out.” fear was all over her face, and tears tinged her eyelashes.

“yeah, sure, fine.” 

he just kissed sloane peterson. and she kissed him first. she was so… gd. warm. soft. tender. she was his first kiss. he hated how much he liked it. he couldn’t do this to his best friend, he couldn’t. but he did. and even though he broke it off first, even though it lasted only a few moments, he kissed back. gd. fuck. 

sloane walked away, absentmindedly pacing back and forth, overcome with anxiety. what the hell was her problem? she didn’t know. all she knew is she loved her boyfriend, but in that moment, it felt like life or death; the sudden realization that she had to act on her feelings, and kiss her boyfriend’s best friend. she felt horrible, an immediate hole sinking in her stomach, like a ticking time bomb about to go off. but the kiss, she couldn’t help but replay how it felt. she was eager, impulsive, and him, soft. steady. he broke it off quick, but the seconds felt like years.

this new development puzzled her. how could she betray her boyfriend, who she truly did care for? how did her feelings for cameron show themselves out of thin air, and why was she overcome by the need to act on it? the last thing she wanted to do was go face ferris, but that seemed like the only thing they’d have to do. 

the rest of the day continued smoothly, ferris’s arm fit around her perfectly, and with her head resting on his shoulder, everything just felt right. like nothing had happened. except it did. she couldn’t look at cameron without being red in the face. luckily for her though, his panic and shutdown somehow gave her relief from the pressure of the situation she put herself in.

she knew she loved ferris. that was certain. but cameron? she looked back at the past they had together, nothing really noteworthy of signs that she’d had secret feelings or anything. but he was so kind, and thoughtful, and smart. and there were countless moments where he had given all of himself, with no credit. when he was silly, focused, complex, joyful. sloane had seen him cry. he wasn’t charming, but he was cameron; fully cautious for all the right reasons. it was because he was always being hurt. he was used to being afraid. but he was strong, in a way she wasn’t sure he knew. so gentle. someone so different from ferris, but someone she knew she loved, too. all the pieces came together, a puzzle years in the making. maybe she didn’t need to stop herself from loving someone who she didn’t let herself care about in the same way she did her boyfriend. but she did. and maybe there wasn’t anything wrong with that. 

cameron talked with sloane the next day at school, although not intentionally. he ran into her in the hallway, previously trying his best to avoid her at all costs, to not much avail. “hey, hey cameron! i’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“yeah? well i haven’t. do you have any idea what a fucking horrible situation you’ve been putting me through? huh? do you have a clue about how it feels to lie to my best friend every time i see his face? no. we’re not talking.” he gestured wildly and huffed out a breath. 

sloane kept herself guarded, slouching and crossing her arms across her chest, very much hurt. “cam, no. i want to tell ferris. i’m sorry i hurt you, cam. i never meant to do this to you. it all happened so fast, i don’t know what came over me i just—”

“you don’t need to pity me, sloane.” he replied coldly, then turned and left. 

going to bed that night, sloane sat on her bed with a sigh, mind racing. thinking of herself, the boys who made her so comfortable and safe, she now questioned everything. she only wish she could have them here, on her bed, laying down and having them help with her dilemma. it clicked, and she knew that next day, somehow, some way, she’d tell ferris. and yes, she knew she’d be perceived as someone who couldn’t make up her mind. greedy, selfish. but people saw her as a slut anyway, and she knew that in the end, it didn’t fucking matter what other people said. as long as she didn’t hurt cameron and ferris in the process. they were all that mattered.

the next day, determination in her eyes, although anxiety in her heart, sloane set out to tell ferris that she had feelings for cameron. and she wanted to be with him too, while still continuing their relationship. 

it took a lot of explaining, in fact, a few hours worth, but after the conversation at her house with ferris, she was completely elated. “i know it won’t be easy for you at first, so we’ll take it slow. i still gotta talk to cam about it and see that he’s okay with it, but i promise, i won’t do anything either of you aren’t comfortable with. i’ll see you two separately for a bit.” she gave him a big kiss on the cheek, super exaggerated, with a happy grin on her face. “i love you.”

she raced to find cam, heart pounding in the happiest way. she had to restrain herself, considering the fact she still didn’t know if he felt the same way she did. but gd, she hoped he did. she called him up, and they met outside his house. he was reluctant, still bitter, but he dragged himself out of the house after she told him that she had some great news. 

“cam, honey. give it to me straight. do you have feelings for me?” she waited patiently, biting her lip to keep from smiling, her dark eyes wide and playful. 

“well… you see. uh.” cameron had been deliberating on their relationship since sloane had kissed him the other day. the truth was, cameron did have a crush on her before she and ferris started dating, but he was so happy for his best friend, he tried to let his feelings for her fade. they did, for the most part, especially as the years went by with her and ferris together, it really sunk in that they were an item, so his feelings did compromise themselves. after all, he and sloane were friends before they were together too. they had history class together, and she would come over to his house to work on projects. that’s how she met ferris. things started to surface after the other day, and it was hard to ignore. “i… but ferris—” cameron stuttered. 

“please say yes.” she blurted out. 

“yeah.” he sighed. “i’ve had a crush on you since history class sophomore year. it’s died down since you’ve been with ferris, but since the other day, well… things have been flooding back.” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

she grinned, her eyes lighting up as she began to laugh. she raced towards him, grabbing his hands. “i talked to ferris this morning. i mentioned how i had feelings for you. and i still want to be with him. would it be okay if… maybe we were together? while i still dated ferris?” he took a deep breath, his heart in his stomach.  
“look, i know it’s not the most conventional of relationships, and it might take a bit for both of you to get used to. that’s why i’ll kinda be seeing you separately for a bit. i don’t want to rush us being together all at once. is that okay?”

“no, yeah. it’s a… lot to take in. but he’s okay with it?” he questioned, eyebrows raised.

“yes.” she nodded.

“okay.” he breathed. she grinned, completely and utterly delighted, and interlocked her fingers with his. 

“but we’ll take things slow. you and i haven’t been together before. ferris and i have. we’ll go whatever pace you need.” 

“sloane?”

“yes?” she moved closer to him, eyes wide, her long eyelashes felt inches from his face, almost grazing his skin.

“can i kiss you?” he looked up into those wide eyes, falling in deep.

“yes cameron, you may.” she smiled, letting him take the lead. he put his hand on her jaw, fingers grazing her hair, while the other was still interlocked in hers. he kissed her softly, eagerly. pulling into his touch, she felt herself smile into it, her other hand gently placed on his chest. he broke it off for a second. 

“sloane peterson. you know you’re a dream, don’t you?” he breathed, the corners of his lips turning up into a side smile. his hands traveled more into her hair, feeling her silky brunette locks. 

“i hadn’t thought about it that way before.” she laughed, nose crinkling, letting her forehead be supported by his own. he joined in her laughter, shoulders shaking as he gazed in awe at her face, so beautifully close to his own. her smile, closed eyes, light and dreamy laugh. he kissed her again, this time, with more feeling. 

she came into his house that afternoon, walking inside with his arm around her. they talked for hours, almost like they were catching up with one another, and hadn’t been involved in one another’s lives this whole time. before she parted she peppered his face with kisses, quick and gentle, on his brows, nose, forehead, cheeks, and finally, another one on the mouth as she cupped his chin. it ended too soon, and with a smile from both parties. “to make up for all the kisses we missed out on.” sloane smirked, content with the redness she had elicited in cameron’s face. under her breath, turning to go, lavender sweater perfectly perched on her shoulders, whispered “i’m excited to fall in love with you.” after all, she knew how lovely falling in love felt, and she more than excited to be that for the boy who hadn’t yet gotten the chance.


End file.
